winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 215
The Show Must Go On! is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis Musa is holding a concert at Red Fountain towards the end of the school's annual tournament. However, Musa's father, the strict Ho-Boe, disapproves of his daughter's decision to follow the path of music like her late mother. He comes to see Musa and threatens her enrollment at Alfea should she actually hold the concert! But then Stormy sneaks into the concert, determined to get revenge on Musa by attacking her father. Plot Musa, although praised for her vocal and musical talents, she herself feels conflicted about the success of the concert she is holding at Red Fountain after the school completes its annual tournament. As she mentally prepares herself for the concert, she remembers her mother's words "to be able to sing, you have to trust your audience." But Musa fears that, that will be something she cannot do. Musa is at her mother's grave, as she sets down the flowers she brought for her mother, she asks her what it felt like when she first performed on stage. A flashback of her mother's outstanding performance is relived, as the audience applauds the astounding performance. Musa then says that she wishes for her own debut to be as wondrous as hers. And despite her not being there to see it, she will be singing for her. At Darkar's Castle, Stormy begins her revenge on Musa. She disguises herself as a fairy and cackles as she exacts her revenge plan. At Red Fountain, on the day of the concert, Brandon is seen flirting with some witches. They jokingly ask about which lipstick flavor he likes and then leave with laughter. Brandon then notices that they really gave him lipstick! He then drops a pick-up line when Stormy, in her disguise, walks by, and she irritably tells him to scram which confuses him. After practicing in front of Francis (one of her the back up dancers), Musa, Piff, Glim and Tune, Aisha is ready to perform on stage. Before the concert, Musa, according to Stella, has practiced numerous times and the latter desperately wants a lunch break. Musa is not ready for it and when she asks for the saxophone, Stella tosses it to which Musa quickly scolds her as it is extremely expensive. Musa then gets a lovely surprise as father, Ho-Boe, greets her. Stormy, in her disguise, sees Musa's weaklink - Ho-Boe and decides to use him to bait Musa. It is then learned that Faragonda had invited him because his daughter was doing great things and wanted to show him that. He however, he was not pleased to learn that it was because she is holding a concert. Seeing the disapproval on his face, Musa inquires him about it. He then asks if she still dreams of becoming a singer, and Musa affirms it as it will be for both her and her mother. Furious, Ho-Boe decides the two need to have a private discussion. At the grave site, Musa then tells her mother what happened next with tears streaming down her face, already hurt by her father's disapproval, Ho-Boe dismisses the boy she likes - Riven and only after seeing him for two seconds. They argue about Riven. Ho-Boes sees him as nothing but a disrespectful, arrogant rebel and had hoped she would have at least chosen a prince instead. Musa questions her mother about being honest about their dreams as she continues to weep at her grave. Ho-Boe had now angrily told Musa that this will be her first and last concert. Ho-Boe refuses to allow Musa to follow her mother's dream to be a singer. Musa then reminds him that he and Matlin had told her to follow her dreams. A reminder Ho-Boe did not want to hear as it only brought back painful memories, he then ends the discussion by deciding to transfer Musa to another school after the concert is over. He then walks off and tells her that this is for her own good and she will eventually understand why. This devastates Musa who drops to her knees, weeping. Aisha, having to had witness this, comes to comfort Musa and asks if she wanted to talk about it. Musa then shares her story as to why her father had become so bitter towards music - the death of his wife, Musa's mother, Matlin. Though they met through their love for music and fell in love, work eventually became very scarce and soon Matlin fell ill. With little financial stability and therefore unable to provide medication, Matlin passes away and this breaks Ho-Boe's heart to the point of a bitter resentment towards music. After the story, Aisha informs Musa that it would appear that Ho-Boe fears the same possible fate to befall onto Musa as it did to his wife. This brings back sorrowful crying from Musa. Aisha comforts her and encourages her make the concert a success and that everything will be okay. The party begins with everyone enjoying their time. There was a dance performance, a duet, a tradition Red Fountain fire dance and finally, Musa's solo performance. Before the curtain opens, Musa prays that her mother will be by her side and steps on stage. During the whole party, Riven had displayed a bored attitude until Musa shows up on stage which brings a big smile to his face. Musa begins to sings song she had written called A Sky Without Moon and Stars. The song sings about the void her mother left when she passed and it brings tears to her audience, even her own father. After the song is finished, Musa's audience cheers until Stormy sheds her disguise and attacks Ho-Boe. Stormy puts Musa in a tough spot: either she willingly follows Stormy or Ho-Boe faces unforeseen consequences. Seeing as her father is struck down and in pain, Musa transforms and is about to attack Stormy when the latter reminds her that her sonic powers could harm the humdreds of people here. Seeing as she is right, Musa backs down and Stormy assumes that she had won the battle. But then Musa asks her audience to sing along with her. She begins to sing but no one does due to confusion and uncertainty. However, through Riven's strong encouragement, they begin to sing. The audience's singing strengthens Musa's power and she uses it to send Stormy away. And with that, the evening returns to its fun and peaceful atmosphere. To make things even better, Riven approaches Ho-Boe with care and concern, he gives Ho-Boe a hand to which the latter gladly accepts and apologizes for misjudging him. With that, Musa finishes tell her mother the story. Her father joins her as well and they have come to an understanding. Musa also realizes that music does not divide people but rather provides unity. Major Events *Musa pays a visit to her mother's grave where she tells the whole story of the episode. *Musa's father arrives and threatens to have her removed from Alfea. *Musa explains the story of her parents and childhood, and her father's hatred towards music. *Musa's father loves music again and decides to let Musa stay at Alfea. *Riven meets and is met with disapproval from Musa's father, Ho-Boe until he assists Musa in defeating Stormy. Debuts *Ho-Boe Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Griselda **DuFour **Palladium **Wizgiz *Alfea Students **Mirta **Francis **Amaryl **Kimmy **Lin Poo **Karina **Selene **Kaie **Alice **Francis **Ortensia *Red Fountain Staff **Codatorta **Saladin *Red Fountain Students **Bishop *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin *Cloud Tower Students **Lucy **Hecate **Euphorbia **Nimeria **Pulisatilla **Shilly **Ververine **Endora **Tabitha *Villains **Trix ***Stormy *Humans **Ho-Boe **Matlin *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Livy **Chatta **Zing **Glim **Piff **Tune Spells Used None. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *Wings *Magic in My Heart *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *Feels like Magic *This Is the Beat *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *A Song for You *A Sky Without Moon and Stars *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *This is the only episode where Stormy goes solo. Icy and Darcy do not appear in this episode. *Musa's mother has a new look to her. *This is another one of the few episodes where both 4Kids and Cinélume use the same line: Stormy has left the building. *The song Musa sings in the Cinélume version is called: A Sky Without Moon and Stars. It is also performed by Musa in The Winx Power Show, but is called Il Canto di Musa (The song of Musa/Musa's Song). *The dance Brandon and Sky performed was the traditional Fire Knife dance from the Samoan Islands. *This is the only episode of the series that Bloom does not have a speaking role. Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *In Cinélume: **Stormy attacks Alfea in the previous episode. **Tecna returns in this episode. **Bloom and Flora make a cameo appearance in this episode. **Stella and Musa sing together before Musa's solo. **Stella comically dropped the mic stand or fell over repeatedly. At the end of the song, she dropped the mic hard, sending a loud feedback wave all over the stadium and the audience covering their ears in pain. Stella quickly stands it back up before leaving, which falls over again. **Aisha's dance performance with Mirta and Francis from the Cinélume version was excluded. **The entire episode was being narrated by Musa, who was telling the story to her mother's grave. **Riven yells: "Come on you idiots, do what Musa says!" *In 4Kids: **The scene where Musa wakes up from a bad dream is reused footage from episode "Cold Spell". **The song Musa sings in the 4Kids version is called: "Magic In My Heart", just as the episode's title. **4Kids cut out the special ending in which the Winx, Mirta, Lucy, and Francis perform the Cinélume closing song, The Girls of the Winx Club. **4Kids also cut out the part where Brandon was thinking about Stormy in disguise. Mistakes *During one part of her dance, Aisha's top changes to her civilian one instead of her dance concert top. *In one scene, Palladium is seen in his Season 1 design. *After wiping the image of Musa off the mirror, Stormy's mouth does not reflect the movement in the mirror. *While Brandon is performing on the stage with Sky, he is shown in the group of spectators. *In the special ending: **Mirta is seen on stage and in the crowd at the same time. **Riven's gem is green instead of magenta. *In one scene, Musa's white tee and red vest become a red polo. *As Musa sings and plays her guitar, the mic stand is missing at certain times. *There are a few times in Flora's highlights are missing and Bloom is missing her sleeves. *When Stormy demands Musa to come over to her, her top is completely colored in when it normally is not. *Some Cloud Tower witches are seen at Matlin's concert. *As Stormy reveals her Gloomix to assist in shedding her disguise, her disguise's design is drawn incorrectly. *When Stella comments on Musa asking the audience to sing with her, her arm sleeves are missing. *While Riven is running around encouraging the audience to sing, he can also be found in the crowd singing/watching Musa as she leads her audience. **At the same time, he is also missing his fingerless gloves. WCEp215Mistake(1).png|Stormy's lips does not match the mirror. WCEp215Mistake(2).png|One of the few scenes Flora's highlights and Bloom's sleeves are missing. WCEp215Mistake(3).png|Palladium is in his Season 1 design. WCEp215Mistake(4).png|Musa's shirt and vest is now a polo. WCEp215Mistake(5).png|The mic is missing. WCEp215Mistake(6).png|Stormy's disguise is drawn incorrectly. WCEp215Mistake(7).png|Stormy's entire top is colored in. WCEp215Mistake(8).png|Stella is missing her arm sleeves. WCEp215Mistake(9).png|Riven is missing his fingerless gloves. WCEp215Mistake(10).png|Riven in the audience when he was actually running around and encouraging people to sing. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 2 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes